The Secret Saturdays Christmas
by Kristy Annabelle Cullens
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Zoey still hasn't found the perfect gifts for her family. It's not until the Christmas party she finds out she didn't need to find the perfect gift. Also why was Agent Epsilon and Francis invited to the party with all the Secret Scientists? Oneshot FransicxZoey pairing.


**Here's a oneshot for you guys. I tried to post this before midnight so Merry Late Christmas and a happy New Year!**

"I have no idea what to get them for Christmas and when I do get an idea it turns to crap," screamed fourteen year old Zoey Wheeler-Saturday.

With only a week before Christmas and no gift ideas Max and Darla "kidnapped" Zoey to help her with her gift dilemma.

"Zoey-Bell, just calm down and think clearly. Whatever you get them they will love it cause it came from you."

"I know that Max. But it has to be something which shows I care about them and know them."

"And you'll find it...it'll just take some time."

"Darla I don't have time! Christmas is a week away! I don't have TIME!"

"Then stop thinking with your head and think with your heart. The answer will come to you when you know it."

But she didn't know what to get her family. For years all Zoey had to worry about was Max and Darlas' gifts now she has to worry about the perfect gifts for her family. It was going to be their first Christmas together as a family. Her mom was going all out with the cooking, dad decorated the house, Uncle Doyle and her brothers traveled all around to find the perfect Christmas tree.

You would think by now her shopping would be done, but it wasn't. Zoey was close to ripping the hair on her head off at a moments notice.

"Easier said than done Darla. This is going to be our first Christmas as a family. Together. All of us. Plus you guys and the Secret Scientists. I just want to get them something meaningful for my family."

"And you'll find it Zoey-Bell, but I have to go study for exam next week. Darla I promised your mother I would have you back home so we'll see you later Zoey-Bell."

"Gee thanks guys. I'll see both of you at the Christmas party right?"

"Ya ya we'll be there. Now go get your families presents," Max replied jokingly to Zoey just to torture her.

"Bye sweetie and good luck," giving her a side hug Darla followed Max down to the subway station leaving Zoey alone on the hunt for the perfect gifts.

Finally after six days of hunting Zoey finished shopping for her families presents. Sadly it still didn't erase the nagging doubt in the back of her mind the presents weren't the best gifts. She could only hope her family would like them.

Doubt was still nagging her ,hours before her families Christmas party, while she was getting ready in her room. For early Christmas presents Doc and Drew gave Zoey and Zak new clothes to wear. Zak was going to wear a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and orange tie. Zoeys' dress was was short orange dress with an empire waist with a black bow in the front. Long, bell sleeves became see-through before reaching her finger tips. Paired with white stockings and black shoes Zoey had to admit she looked pretty cute. Now all she had to do was decide how to style her hair and something as simple as that was giving her trouble. She was just about to give up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Zoey, may I please come in," replied Drew from the other side of the door.

Call it mothers instincts or whatever you will Drew decided to go check on her baby girl to make sure she didn't have any problems.

"Sure...come on in."

If anyone could help her with this hair dilemma is was her mother.

Drew was wearing her favorite little black dress with a white cashmere shawl tied in the back to cover her shoulders. Pulling her short hair up in a pony tail showed off her diamond earrings Doc gave her five years ago on her birthday. Walking in Drew saw her baby girl in front of her vanity set.

"I can't decide how to style my hair or what do earrings to go with anything. Give me a volley-ball I'll show you how to play, but give me make-up and jewelry I'm clueless."

"How about putting half your hair in a pony tail, but leave the bangs alone. Gives you a mature look, but not to enough to make you look like you're older than you are. As for the jewelry try the necklace Max gave you with some stud earrings. And you don't need make-up honey because you don't need it at all. Zoey, you look beautiful just as you are and that's all you need."

"Thank you mom. I'm just nervous cause I am worried you and everyone else won't like your gifts for Christmas."

"Zoey Wheeler-Saturday, no matter what you get it pales in comparrison to the gift we already have. You and your brothers are the greatest gifts any parent can get. Doc and I get to see you both grow up, graduate from school, get married, have kids of your own, and all the other wonderful stuff which comes with being a parent. Having all of you is the perfect present and don't you ever forget that sweetheart."

Trying not to cry Zoey suprised her mother by hugging her so tight Drew thought she was trying to crush her. But she didn't give it a second though while giving her baby a hug of her own.

Pulling away Zoey wiped her tears away before responding,"Thank you mom I needed to hear that."

"Mothers are here to give these kind of talks and anytime you need to talk just come find me okay."

"Okay mom. Um, could you help with my hair in case I mess up?"

"Always baby girl. Always."

After days of worring the nagging in the back of her mind went away. By the time they were done people started arriving at the Saturday home. Everyone was pretty much invited to come celebrate Christmas Eve with them. Wadi and Ulraj showed up first with Dr. Cheechoo. Couple minutes later Dr. Beeman showed up with Dr. Cheveyo and Professor Mizuki. He even brought his white tiger along as well. Dr. Grey and Deadbolt showed up time after Max, Darla, and Mrs. Astird.

Doyle and Drew where dancing to some Christmas song while dad was talking to the other scientists about something. Zak was talking to his friends along with Darla while Max was talking to Dr. Beeman about UFO's. Francis and Agent Epsilon came half and hour after Dr. Grey, but was not socializing very much with anyone.

Zoey was sitting on the roof admiring the beauty of the stars when she heard someone come up behind her.

"What are you doing up here? It's freezing and last I checked your body can't emit heat to keep yourself warm since you lost your powers."

Francis felt out of place at the party so he came up to the roof to get some fresh air. What he didn't expect was to find the oldest Saturday child out there as well. Without a coat even.

"Just looking at the stars. They look so much better here than in New York. You can barley see them cause of all the lights and with everything that's happened I just wanted to embrace all the simple things many take for granted."

"Oh, I never thought of it that way."

"What are you doing out here Francis?"

"I don't do well at parties. Plus it was getting kind of stuffy I almost couldn't breath in there."

"Oh...well would you like to sit and look at the staries with me?"

"I would-"

"Hey sis hurry up and get back down here! We're about to exchange presents!"

"I'm coming Z-man! I'm coming!"

Getting up and straighting her dress Zoey took a good look at Francis. Instead of his usual coat he was wearing a black tux with a dark green shirt with his usual glasses. Zoey couldn't hold back the rush of heat in her cheeks when she saw him. Okay she'll admit he looked good okay!

"Would you like me to escourt you there Zoey?"

If she wasn't blushing before she as now. Gathering her wits she finally respond to his proposal, "I would like that. Thank you Francis."

Wrapping her arm around his the two of them went to rejoin the party. But before they could Francis noticed something above them.

"Uh...I think we're under the mistletoe."

"Huh," looking up as well Zoey saw it as well.

"Oh, we are."

"I guess we should kiss huh?"

"WHAT!"

"I mean if you want to if not then...just...nevermind...forget I said anything."

"Wait," Zoey said abruptly, "I guess it couldn't hurt...if you don't mind that is."

Francis was shocked to say the least. He's admired Zoey from afar, but things the way they were he thought he wouldn't have a chance to go out with her. Even getting a kiss under the mistletoe.

"I'm okay with it if you are. Are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"In that case...may I kiss you Zoey?"

"Yes, you may Francis."

Moving closer to each other they closed their eyes the moment lips met. Taking control Francis moved his lips against hers to give Zoey a kiss she'd never forget. Pulling apart they both knew the kiss was something they wouldn't forget, but was only the beginning of something more.

Thankfully nobody noticed them slip back into the living room where the party was being held. At least that's what they thought. A mothers intuition isn't the only strongest power. A father's protectiveness is just as strong specially when their only daughter gets intrested in boys. Doc saw his baby girl come in with Epsilons son plus they were still holding hands. He was defidently going to have a talk with him later, but for now he's just going to pretend he doesn't know for Zoey's sake.

A week before Christmas Zoey had trouble getting her family the perfect gifts, but what she didn't relise was they didn't need the perfect gift cause they already had it. They were a family and that was the perfect gift anyone could receive. On Christmas Eve Zoey received the greatest gift she could ever have...family and friends who loved her for her. And a kiss from the guy she's had a crush on for awhile. This was the best Christmas she has ever had and looked forward to the many others which would follow.


End file.
